In a high pressure fuel supply pump equipped with a conventional electromagnetic suction valve described in JP 2002-48033 A, the electromagnetic suction valve is in a valve-opened state where the suction valve is opened by a biasing force of a spring when an electromagnetic coil is not supplied with current. When the electromagnetic coil is supplied with current, the suction valve is closed by magnetic attractive force generated in the electromagnetic suction valve. Accordingly, the opening-closing motion of the suction valve can be controlled by existence and non-existence of the current in the electromagnetic coil; consequently, the supply amount of high pressure fuel can be controlled.